


«Vuoi diventare il mio compagno?»

by raxilia_running



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Incomplete, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, What-If, Work In Progress
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Si fidava di lui, senza bisogno di chiedere controprove in cambio. Era una sensazione istintiva, di quelle incollate alla pelle senza possibilità di scivolare via alla prima pioggia, che quasi l’obbligava a seguirlo.Raccolta di Missing Moments e Slices of Life, tutte inerenti allo Zoro/Rufy. Un piccolo tributo formato da venticinque capitoli, di cui ognuno tratterà un tema diverso.





	1. #01: Lascia qui la carne e va [Complicità]

**Author's Note:**

> Credo ci sia fondamentalmente poco da dire. Semplicemente, ho deciso di dedicare una raccolta a questi due. Perché... perché sì, ecco. Perché i flash che ho su questi due sono troppi e vanno raccolti tutti insieme. Ecco. Mi sono prefissa di fare venticinque capitoli soltanto, poi vedremo se sforerò... Il titolo della raccolta, beh, era ciò che di più prevedibile potevo andare a pescare. Più o meno ho ripreso il "tormentone" di Rufy ai tempi del suo primo incontro con Zoro. Anche se era più un: "Diventa il mio compagno, eddai! Sì, sì, diventalo!". (Rufy, un indole da molestatore fin da subito, per non parlare delle reazioni piccate di Zoro...

«Nngh… Dai, maledetta… Nah… Su, entra!».

«Piantala, non lo vedi che quel cosciotto non ci va? Se te ne porti così tanti, ti intralceranno soltanto».

Rufy si voltò incrociando l’espressione scettica del suo vice che, appoggiato a una parete del Rocket Man, lo osservava litigare con i pezzi di carne avanzati cercando di infilarli nelle tasche dei suoi nuovi jeans neri.

«Lo so ma a me servono!» esclamò spazientito, continuando ad armeggiare con il cosciotto.

«Ho una certa cosa in mente e poi la battaglia sarà dura, uno spuntino non può che darmi la carica!».

Di fronte allo scintillante sorriso che comparve sul volto del capitano, rendendo i suoi tratti persino più infantili del solito, lo spadaccino si limitò a socchiudere gli occhi e annuire brevemente.

«Se lo dici tu».

Perché se ne stesse a braccia conserte a osservare il ragazzo impegnato in un’occupazione tanto banale invece di chiedergli quale _grandiosa idea_ avesse per la testa, era una domanda inutile per uno come Zoro.

Il buonsenso c’entrava poco e anche il fatto che fosse abituato ai colpi di testa del suo capitano. Fin dal primo istante in cui avevano cominciato a combattere fianco a fianco, aveva trovato perfettamente naturale adattarsi alle sue risoluzioni senza troppi problemi. Non c’era un motivo preciso. Si fidava di lui, senza bisogno di chiedere controprove in cambio. Era una sensazione istintiva, di quelle incollate alla pelle senza possibilità di scivolare via alla prima pioggia, che quasi l’obbligava a seguirlo.

Qualche volta se lo era anche chiesto se quel sorriso ottimista che Rufy sapeva sfoderare anche nei momenti più terribili c’entrasse qualcosa; se, per caso, la luce che sembrava emanare da ogni poro lo accecasse, cancellando ogni traccia di obiettività dalle sue decisioni.

Discorsi molto logici ma che cozzavano con la risoluzione a mantenere la sua promessa di rimanergli sempre accanto.

«Bah, resta pure qui, allora! Fa niente, viaggerò più leggero!» borbottò alla fine il capitano, gettando il cosciotto in un canto della carrozza e mettendosi le mani sui fianchi con un’espressione scocciata stampata in viso.

Dopo qualche istante si diresse verso il finestrino e si affacciò, osservando l’isola di Enies Lobby e il gigantesco Portone della Giustizia che si stagliava dietro di essa. Un fremito di attesa gli scosse la colonna vertebrale di fronte a quella visione: stavano finalmente per salvare Nico Robin e neanche una porta, per quanto massiccia, avrebbe potuto fermarli.

«Io vado» concluse laconicamente, preparandosi a balzare fuori.

Zoro si limitò a lanciargli un’occhiata indecifrabile. Non gli ricordò che, secondo i piani elaborati poco prima, avevano deciso di aspettare cinque minuti prima di oltrepassare il cancello. Non gli disse che avrebbe fatto meglio a darsi una calmata. Se Rufy decideva di comportarsi a quel modo, lui lo avrebbe appoggiato ad ogni costo. Come sempre.

Il capitano si voltò, ritirandosi brevemente dal finestrino, e si sporse in direzione del ragazzo stringendogli il polso sinistro.

Lo spadaccino sollevò appena lo sguardo, incontrando un paio di grandi occhi neri che lo osservavano con estrema concentrazione. Non c’era preoccupazione in essi, né qualche ammonizione a non farsi male e conservarsi vivo fino al termine della battaglia. Rufy aveva troppo rispetto di lui per dubitare della sua capacità di cavarsela.

«Ci vediamo sull’isola».

Non aggiunse altro e si lanciò fuori dal finestrino senza neanche attendere una risposta. Non ne aveva bisogno, sapeva che Zoro avrebbe capito perfettamente che si fidava di lui e della sua ciurma e quella fiducia gliela consegnava tutta, come faceva all’inizio di ogni battaglia, lanciandosi per primo nella mischia al fine di aprire loro la strada.

Avrebbero vinto, ancora una volta, e lo avrebbero fatto insieme.

Il «Sì» che pure giunse alle sue spalle, perdendosi nel fragore dei vortici che agitavano le acque circostanti, fu stentato e flebile. Era taciturno, il vice, e in ogni caso aveva ben poco da dire.

Lo stomaco era chiuso in una morsa feroce, attorcigliato strettamente su se stesso in una contrazione che non lasciava scampo. Non era l’ansia della battaglia né il timore di perdere il suo capitano a rivoltarglielo a tal punto.

Soltanto che… Rufy lo aveva fatto di nuovo.

Aveva lasciato tracimare fuori tutta quella voglia incontenibile di lottare fino a raggiungere la cima più alta delle sue ambizioni e se l’era lasciata alle spalle, sopraffacendo e spazzando via ogni altro sentimento. Zoro la percepiva ancora tutta, appiccicata al polso sinistro, che premeva per essere liberata e lo spingeva a buttarsi a testa bassa nella battaglia, dimostrando di non essere da meno del suo capitano.

« _Che diavolo combina?! Sta facendo come gli pare!_ ».

« _Non ha capito nulla di nulla del nostro piano!_ ».

Quanto chiasso che faceva quella gente…

« _… Era prevedibile, no?_ ».

O forse era soltanto lui che riusciva a comprendere senza tanti problemi certi pensieri del suo capitano?

All’esterno, intanto, Rufy stava scavalcando il cancello dell’isola, preparandosi al suo ingresso trionfale all’interno della guarnigione di Marines.

Probabilmente sul treno si era già creato il caos per la sua scomparsa. Era però sicuro che, fra tutti, Zoro non avrebbe perso la calma. Si sarebbe rimboccato le maniche e si sarebbe creato una strada a suon di fendenti per raggiungerlo.

« _Era prevedibile, no?_ » fu l’ultimo pensiero che rivolse al suo vice prima di atterrare in mezzo ai Marines.


	2. #02: Puoi sentire la mia voce? [Ansia]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credo ci sia fondamentalmente poco da dire. Semplicemente, ho deciso di dedicare una raccolta a questi due. Perché... perché sì, ecco. Perché i flash che ho su questi due sono troppi e vanno raccolti tutti insieme. Ecco. Mi sono prefissa di fare venticinque capitoli soltanto, poi vedremo se sforerò... Il titolo della raccolta, beh, era ciò che di più prevedibile potevo andare a pescare. Più o meno ho ripreso il "tormentone" di Rufy ai tempi del suo primo incontro con Zoro. Anche se era più un: "Diventa il mio compagno, eddai! Sì, sì, diventalo!". (Rufy, un indole da molestatore fin da subito, per non parlare delle reazioni piccate di Zoro... :)" poteva risparmiarselo ma stiamo parlando di Rufy! XD Ecco, a proposito della stretta al polso sinistro... Avrei quasi voluto spiegarla nelle note questa mia personale introduzione di un elemento fanon nel rapporto fra i due, poi mi sono detta: "Ma faccio prima a scriverci una shottina a parte nella raccolta, noH?". Non so se sarà la prossima, che comunque arriverà presto. Però saprete. Ve l'ho detto, no, che devo colonizzarvi tutti con questa coppia, no? XD L'idea del filo sottile che Zoro scorge a un certo punto non è mia (mica sono tanto genia, io ù_ù) ma di quelle bastarde meravigliose che rispondono al nome di CLAMP e a un capitolo da loro scritto in uno dei primi numeri di xxxHolic, dove Watanuki veniva salvato in un modo simile da Doumeki, ma lasciamo perdere... (ah, la mia prima coppia yaoi, quanti ricordi! *C*). Ah, prima che lo dimentico: le due frasi in corsivo, allineate a destra sono pronunciate nel manga; la prima dal buon vecchio Orso Bartolomeo e la seconda da Rufy. Buona lettura!

_«… Ma in cambio, tu preparati ad assaggiare l’Inferno!»._

Rosso.

Un’infinita distesa di rosso dinnanzi a lui.

Strano.

Quando si chiudono le palpebre, solitamente, l’unico colore che risalta nettamente è il nero, un buio di volta in volta consolante o spaventoso.

Invece, in quel momento era completamente immerso in un’atmosfera sanguigna. Lo spazio attorno a lui, la terra su cui poggiava i piedi e il cielo che lo sovrastava – se avesse potuto distinguere un alto e un basso nel luogo in cui sostava –, l’aria stessa che gli penetrava nei polmoni non erano altro che un ininterrotto flusso purpureo. Non c’era altro colore, non c’era altra sfumatura, solo quel mare di un vivace rosso carminio in cui continuare a sprofondare.

Lottare. Doveva lottare per vincere la corrente e ritornare a galla.

Doveva muoversi, buttare un braccio avanti all’altro e riuscire a risalire.

Se pure il comando partì dal suo cervello e raggiunse la sua mano, se pure arrivò a compiere quel gesto, il tutto si ritorse contro di lui.

Una fitta feroce e acuta lo scosse, attraversando tutto il suo corpo senza risparmiare neppure una sola delle sue cellule. E poi un lampo bianco spezzò l’uniformità di quel paesaggio monocolore che lo circondava. Un’increspatura luminosa che deformava lo spazio fino a squarciarlo, producendo uno schiocco secco, come di elettricità che attraversasse bruscamente le cose.

Un’implosione minuscola, che si ripercosse attorno a lui in una miriade di fuochi d’artificio, sempre più brillanti, sempre più rapidi. Allo spegnersi dell’uno succedeva il brillare dell’altro, a un ritmo crescente che scatenava sempre nuove accensioni, una perversa reazione a catena impossibile da fermare. Fu questione di un istante e poi le increspature eruppero, in uno scioccante frastuono di energia elettrica che sfrigolava e bruciava ed erodeva tutto ciò che incontrava.

Il rosso collassò su se stesso, cedendo a una luminosa onda distruttiva. Il bianco divenne tanto abbagliante da ferire gli occhi.

Avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi, serrarli ermeticamente, ma le sue palpebre erano troppo sottili per opporsi alla violenza di quella luce. Avrebbe voluto alzare le braccia e coprirsi il volto con le mani ma il suo corpo non rispondeva.

E poi, eccolo lì.

Di nuovo.

Il _suo_ dolore.

Il dolore di Rufy.

Gli attraversò la colonna vertebrale, veloce e devastante, riversandosi in ogni singola terminazione nervosa. Era un male terribile e feroce che incideva la carne, legandosi strettamente agli impulsi che provenivano dal suo cervello, fino a confondersi con essi al punto che lo spadaccino quasi più non riusciva a distinguere dove finissero le sue sensazioni e dove cominciassero quelle del compagno.

In preda a un cortocircuito ininterrotto, i suoi muscoli si contraevano e si rilassavano senza obbedire più ad alcuno dei suoi ordini. Il suo corpo non gli apparteneva più, impegnato com’era a rispondere a stimoli esterni che si riversavano dentro di esso a un ritmo intollerabilmente alto.

Era troppo.

Era più di quello che avrebbe immaginato.

Una tortura impietosa che scarnificava, violava, abbatteva, frugava e sfilacciava ogni fibra, ogni tendine, ogni muscolo, ogni osso, penetrando nei vasi sanguigni e ardendo persino il plasma viscoso che turbinava in essi.

E _lui_ l’aveva tenuta in corpo fino a quel momento?

Mingherlino com’era, non poteva certo pretendere di resistere.

Era testardo il suo capitano, una tempra di altri tempi e un’inesauribile voglia di vivere. Aveva una volontà di ferro, che premiava sulla lunga distanza ma che in quel momento non sarebbe bastata.

Avrebbe rischiato di spezzarsi, come una diga troppo sottile sotto l’impeto di una piena inaspettatamente violenta. Allora era intervenuto lui e l’aveva fermata. Aveva allargato le braccia, affrontando quella sofferenza distruttiva in pieno petto, purché neanche una goccia potesse raggiungere il compagno.

Poco importava della sua stessa vita. Tutto passava in secondo piano di fronte alla promessa che gli aveva rivolto tempo prima. Non era più soltanto una questione d’onore. Non poteva permettere che il sogno del suo capitano finisse lì. Non poteva lasciare che quel sorriso si spegnesse _per sempre_.

Se l’era preso tutto, quel dolore, fino a farlo diventare suo, fino a sollevare il compagno da ogni affanno, mentre non poteva guardare. Perché sapeva che Rufy non avrebbe gradito. Sapeva che Rufy non avrebbe voluto. Cos’altro poteva fare?

Quello sciocco era sempre così impetuoso da gettarsi in ogni battaglia senza pensarci due volte. Correva avanti, tanto veloce che gli era impossibile raggiungerlo. Non poteva combattere le sue battaglie al posto suo ma poteva sorreggerlo, perché non cadesse. Poteva proteggerlo, quando non ce l’avrebbe più fatta a restare in piedi da solo.

Era quello il suo compito.

Era quello che significava essere un “vice capitano”.

Ma se adesso moriva, come avrebbe fatto?

Chi altro avrebbe svolto quel difficile compito?

Non poteva fidarsi di nessuno, neanche del cuoco che tanto veementemente si era offerto al posto suo.

Perché nessuno avrebbe potuto proteggerlo.

Non come lo avrebbe protetto lui.

Essere i suoi occhi e le sue orecchie, essere la spada che tagliava lì dove il suo braccio non poteva arrivare, essere la cassa di risonanza di ogni sua fatica quando era troppo stanco per restare sveglio, chi altro si sarebbe sobbarcato la fatica di vivere anche la sua vita?

Ci voleva resistenza.

E di quella, lui, Zoro il Cacciatore di Pirati, ne aveva sempre avuta da vendere.

Ma anch’essa, traditrice, si dissolveva improvvisamente sotto il peso di quel male incombente.

Continuava ad annaspare in quel mare sanguigno, che a ogni mossa s’increspava e doleva insopportabilmente, infierendo proprio lì dove avrebbe dovuto dargli tregua. Il cuore in petto rischiava di scoppiargli, collassato sotto il peso di una fatica senza fine. I polmoni si rifiutavano di ricevere un’aria che si faceva sempre più rarefatta e tagliente. I muscoli si stiravano con troppa forza, sfilacciandosi uno dopo l’altro come corde troppo tese. Il sangue scorreva senza armonia, riversandosi fuori di lui, defluendo lentamente assieme al calore.

L’anarchia regnava sovrana in un corpo sempre abituato al controllo estremo di ogni impulso.

La mente, brandelli di coscienza che ancora si opponevano all’onda montante del dolore, scoloriva rapidamente nel nulla mentre ogni pensiero perdeva di significato.

Era stato durante quell’inesorabile caduta verso il basso che il ricordo di qualcosa di totalmente superfluo lo aveva raggiunto.

Il sakè… Perché mai aveva avuto l’improvviso impulso di mettersi a bere, lui che in quel momento faceva fatica persino a respirare?

Non lo sapeva ma gli era sembrato come se qualcuno, da chissà dove e chissà perché, gli stesse suggerendo di farsi una gran bevuta alla faccia di tutto.

Si era aggrappato a quel consiglio, afferrandolo saldamente come se fosse un filo, tanto sottile da rischiare di spezzarsi da un istante all’altro ma pur sempre qualcosa di diverso da quella monotonia colorata di sangue che lo avvolgeva sopraffacendolo da ogni lato.

Aveva vagato a lungo in quella penombra rossiccia, seguendo il percorso tracciato da quella tenue linea scura. Pian piano, un passo dopo l’altro, il mondo attorno a lui era scolorito e l’elettricità onnipresente che sollecitava ogni nervo si era fatta più sfumata, persistente ma decisamente _sopportabile_.

E quando, finalmente, aveva ripreso a respirare spontaneamente, senza più dover lanciare ordini perentori ai suoi polmoni, un tocco impercettibile aveva deformato quella membrana che lo isolava dal mondo esterno.

Infine, il velo color cremisi era stato squarciato. La luce, quella vera, aveva ricominciato a scaldare il suo corpo.

**―**

_«Ma a Zoro piace il sakè! Vedrete che questo lo rimette in forma!»._

Non avrebbe mai creduto di vedere Chopper tanto preoccupato.

Non avrebbe mai creduto che Zoro non si sarebbe svegliato in tempo per partecipare a una festa.

Eppure quel giorno erano successe entrambe le cose.

Il dottore aveva detto chiaramente che lo spadaccino era stato in “punto di morte”.

Rufy non si era preoccupato.

Non subito per lo meno.

Aveva già temuto di perdere il compagno una volta.

Allora era accaduto proprio davanti ai suoi occhi e lui non aveva potuto fare nulla.

Da spettatore impotente aveva assistito alla sua disfatta di fronte al ben più preparato e implacabile Drakul Mihawk. Allora, però, Zoro aveva subito riaperto gli occhi e sollevando la spada, dritta di fronte a sé, gliel’aveva urlata, quella promessa che sembrava più incrollabile della terra su cui camminavano.

Sarebbe diventato forte, così forte da non essere più sconfitto.

Sarebbe diventato più forte, tanto forte da non rischiare più la vita, così che lui non si sarebbe più preoccupato.

E Rufy aveva smesso di farlo. I giuramenti del compagno erano saldi e sicuri, più del sorgere del sole dopo l’ennesima e lunghissima notte di tempesta.

Si fidava di lui, di quello che faceva, di quello che diceva, di come rincorreva i suoi sogni. Per questo non si era mai dato pena per la sua sorte.

Fino a quel momento, per lo meno.

Chopper gli aveva detto che Zoro stava dormendo.

Eppure lui aveva visto il ragazzo dormire tante e tante di quelle volte e sapeva che non era sonno quello che stava attraversando.

Lo spadaccino concepiva quell’attività come un modo per ricaricarsi e null’altro. Probabilmente neanche sognava, perché non ne aveva alcuna necessità. In quel lasso di tempo concedeva semplicemente al corpo l’opportunità per scacciare la stanchezza, per poi rialzarsi e tornare ad allenarsi.

Era il modo giusto di affrontare la situazione o, almeno, il capitano si trovava d’accordo con quel modo di vedere le cose.

Ora, però, lì davanti ai suoi occhi, Zoro non stava riposando.

Stava… lottando.

Stava lottando e stava soffrendo.

C’era qualcosa che doveva fargli male, molto male, perché si stava agitando senza posa.

Erano movimenti quasi impercettibili, che pure lui coglieva perfettamente. Contrazioni involontarie, spasmi improvvisi e quell’espressione così corrucciata in viso da dare l’impressione che rischiasse di accartocciarsi da un momento all’altro.

Il petto, poi, si abbassava e si alzava in maniera completamente sbagliata: a lunghe e profonde espirazioni seguivano attimi di pericolosa stasi e poi improvvisi singulti, mentre l’aria pareva entrare a fatica nei polmoni.

Quei singhiozzi discontinui non avevano nulla della rassicurante regolarità del respiro del compagno. Quando Zoro dormiva, aveva quel ritmo lento e costante che non variava mai, confondendosi alla brezza marina e all’infrangersi delle onde contro la chiglia della nave. E poi russava così saporitamente.

Adesso, invece, la sua bocca era ermeticamente chiusa, i denti serrati in una morsa rigida e implacabile da cui non fuoriusciva alcun suono.

E poi c’erano le ferite.

Lo spadaccino ne era sempre orgogliosamente ricoperto al termine di ogni battaglia. Aveva rischiato di venire fulminato, infilzato, squartato e maciullato tante di quelle volte che le sue cicatrici erano ormai diventate quasi medaglie, ricordi indelebili scolpiti sulla sua pelle per fare onore al suo vissuto da guerriero invincibile.

Ma ora ce n’erano così tante… Troppe.

C’era qualcosa di sbagliato nelle bende che gli ricoprivano il corpo, fasciandolo e avvolgendolo strettamente come se volessero impedirgli di _disfarsi_.

Sembrava quasi che coprissero lesioni che non erano le sue, botte che non si era procurato lui in battaglia.

Se soltanto avesse saputo cosa gli era successo mentre lui giaceva esanime fra le macerie di Thiller Bark…

Nessuno pareva conoscere l’esatta versione dei fatti. E chi pure aveva qualche informazione, si era categoricamente rifiutato di aprir bocca con lui.

C’era forse qualcosa che non doveva sapere? Cos’aveva subito Zoro di tanto orribile perché lui non ne dovesse essere a conoscenza?

Era inutile lambiccarsi il cervello su qualcosa che non riusciva a ottenere. Era sicuro che se davvero fosse successo qualcosa di grave, lo spadaccino gliel’avrebbe confidato subito, una volta sveglio.

Perché Zoro si sarebbe risvegliato, non era così?

Qualsiasi lotta stesse affrontando in quel momento, avrebbe vinto e sarebbe tornato da lui, come sempre.

Ne era sicuro ma allora perché non riusciva a scacciare quel fastidiosissimo magone al centro del petto, quel nodo che gli stringeva la bocca dello stomaco facendogli passare persino, assurdo a dirsi, la fame?

Avrebbe voluto aiutarlo ma ancora una volta si ritrovava ad assistere da muto testimone, senza poter fare altro che guardare.

Era così maledettamente frustrante non poter fare niente!

Assestò un pugno impaziente al barile di sakè cui era indolentemente appoggiato da parecchie ore. Ci si era persino addormentato contro mentre continuava a fissare il corpo dello spadaccino reagire, in quel modo tutto strano e tutto assurdo, quel modo che non era il suo.

Doveva avere fiducia: il compagno si sarebbe risvegliato presto, aveva soltanto affrontato una battaglia più dura delle precedenti, tutto lì.

Nonostante ogni rassicurazione, la preoccupazione restava lì, al centro esatto del suo petto, pompata forte dal cuore lungo le vene, fino a condensarsi sotto la punta delle dita.

L’impressione, più che un sentimento vero e proprio, che lo spadaccino andasse via lo assalì all’improvviso.

Non poteva permettere che lo lasciasse.

Nessuno dei suoi compagni doveva abbandonarlo, tantomeno il suo vice-capitano.

Un impulso, partito dalla colonna vertebrale più che dalla sua testa, lo portò a sollevare il braccio fin quasi a toccare il compagno. La mano restò sospesa a mezz’aria per una singola frazione di secondo, prima di calare sul suo polso, intercettando un lembo di pelle non coperto dalle bende.

Il sangue pulsava sotto le sue dita, ancora irregolare ma deciso, e il braccio era caldo, non freddo come sarebbe stato se…

«Zoro, mi senti?».

Era una speranza, più che una frase sussurrata nella penombra dell’alba incipiente.

**―**

Il mondo aveva dei colori, sì.

E non comprendeva solo il rosso, tutt’altro.

In quel momento, probabilmente, avrebbe visto del grigio, il colore delle pietre, se la sua vista non fosse stata tanto sfocata e se i suoi occhi non avessero cominciato a lacrimare offesi dalla luce del mattino. Avrebbe voluto fermarli immediatamente ma il suo corpo si rifiutava di assoggettarsi ai suoi ordini. Era già tanto se riusciva a respirare in maniera decente senza mettersi a urlare.

Aveva la bocca impastata, così impregnata del sapore metallico del sangue da dargli la nausea. I polmoni erano trafitti da una selva di spilli fitti a ogni boccata d’aria che immetteva ed emetteva. La schiena era un fascio teso e dolente di muscoli intrecciati. Le gambe e le braccia neanche più se le sentiva e il cuore faceva male, un male cane, al punto che gli sembrava impossibile che continuasse a battergli in petto senza spaccarsi da un istante all’altro. I pensieri si agitavano confusi nella sua testa, tanto pesante da dolergli insopportabilmente, come stretta in una morsa.

E poi c’era quella sensazione, sottile, impercettibile, impalpabile, che si faceva strada in quel mare pulsante di dolore e nervi stremati, stemperando quelle punture insopportabili che tormentavano ogni cellula del suo corpo.

Era un tocco, una pressione leggera di fianco al bordo di una benda… dalle parti del collo, forse? No, no, aveva una percezione assolutamente sbagliata di sé, in quel momento; doveva essere più in basso, oltre la spalla, al livello dell’avambraccio, sì, al… al polso sinistro, probabilmente.

Qualcuno lo stava… toccando?

Avrebbe voluto voltare la testa, per accertarsi di persona che non si trattasse dell’ennesima allucinazione ma il collo rifiutò semplicemente di obbedire a quell’ordine. Digrignò i denti per l’impotenza, prima di riuscire a ricordarsi che anche quel movimento gli costava un infinito dolore. Un sibilo trattenuto sfuggì dalle sue labbra, mentre strizzava gli occhi.

«Zoro!».

La voce che raggiunse i suoi timpani lo assalì con più violenza della luce che gli aveva infastidito gli occhi, poco prima, ma non faceva male era semplicemente e incredibilmente _piena di vita_.

Lui era lì, non era così?

Era lì ed era vivo e stava bene e quello non era un sogno, vero?

Sbatté nuovamente le palpebre, storcendo lo sguardo in maniera disperata per superare l’impedimento di quel corpo ancora disfatto e guardare oltre il suo zigomo. Colse, con un guizzo delle pupille, l’orlo di un cappello di paglia.

«Ru…».

Un rantolo contorto e rasposo uscì fuori dalla gola al posto della sua voce, come di carta vetrata che grattasse su un muro scrostato. E della carta vetrata gli sembrò di aver ingoiato dato il sapore, quasi sanguigno, che avvertì al centro della trachea mentre si sforzava di trovare il fiato per completare quel nome.

«Mamma e che brutta voce che hai! Dovresti bere qualcosa per farti passare quella brutta secchezza alla gola, lo sai?».

« _Brutto stupido, altro che secchezza! Ti pare che in un momento simile riesco a parlare normalmente!?_ » avrebbe voluto rispondergli lo spadaccino ma tutto ciò che venne fuori a fatica dalle sue labbra riluttanti fu un borbottio molto simile a quello di una pentola lasciata troppo tempo a bollire su un fornello.

Non che in quel momento ci fosse poi molto da puntualizzare.

Era chiaro che Rufy stesse scherzando. O per lo meno ci stesse provando.

Era stato bravo a pronunciare quella frase tutta d’un fiato ma persino lui l’aveva percepita, nettamente, quell’ombra d’insicurezza che velava la sua voce spavalda.

Il suo capitano era preoccupato? E di cosa? Non aveva nessunissima intenzione di andarsene, lui. Avevano fatto un patto, no?

«Cioè, io vorrei anche dartelo il sakè ma poi Chopper mi ammazza! Dice che non puoi berlo o ti fa male!».

La voce del ragazzo si ridusse a un sussurro complice mentre si sporgeva verso il compagno, offrendogli finalmente la possibilità di guardarlo in faccia da quella posizione non esattamente comodissima.

Notò quasi subito l’enorme cerotto sul lato destro della fronte, per non parlare dei bendaggi sul petto e sulle braccia. Per il resto, Rufy sembrava in perfetta forma, a parte quell’ombra, appena accennata e che già stava svanendo, sul suo viso.

Eppure quella consapevolezza non bastò a impedirgli di prodursi in una smorfia corrucciata, per quanto dolore potesse costargli una mossa del genere.

Non aveva offerto la propria vita al posto di quella del suo capitano per vederlo star male. Assolutamente. E poi, se qualcuno dei due doveva preoccuparsi, quello al massimo doveva essere lui.

Il compagno dovette cogliere quello sguardo infuocato perché sollevò all’istante gli angoli della bocca, producendosi in un sorriso, di quelli suoi, di quelli _veri_ , per poi allargare le braccia e ripiegarle dietro la nuca.

«Dai, Zoro, non ti capisco! Come mimo sei proprio una frana, sai? Forse è meglio che ti riposi un altro po’, così magari ti torna anche la voce!».

Zoro avrebbe voluto replicare che, per i suoi standard, aveva poltrito anche troppo ma il suo corpo pareva essere di tutt’altro avviso.

E poi, se il capitano gli aveva dato il via libera…

Non si trattenne, comunque, dal rivolgere la seconda occhiataccia al ragazzo, come a promettergli che appena ripresosi gli avrebbe fatto rimangiare tutte quelle stupide battute.

A quel gesto il sorriso di Rufy si allargò ancora di più, prima che si desse una spinta in avanti, avvicinandosi al viso del compagno e poggiando le mani ai lati della sua testa.

«Adesso scappo via, perché se Nami mi becca qui a parlare con te, invece di farti riposare, mi spacca!».

Un’ombra di puro terrore attraversò la sua voce, prima che riprendesse a parlare: «Però quando hai finito di dormire dobbiamo berci quel barilotto di sakè che ho conservato dalla festa!».

Se avesse avuto abbastanza fiato da poter fare lo sbruffone, lo spadaccino gli avrebbe risposto che, per quanto poteva valere, sarebbe riuscito a scolarselo anche tutto in quel momento, il barile di liquore. Al solito, il suo corpo non era affatto d’accordo con quella risoluzione, così si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio, tanto per rassicurare il compagno che avrebbero potuto fare qualsiasi cosa non appena si fosse ripreso.

Rufy si limitò ad annuire e si alzò silenziosamente, guardandosi attorno nel timore che la navigatrice spuntasse da un istante all’altro, rimproverandolo per aver disubbidito al divieto di infastidire lo spadaccino.

Ma non si trattava mica di infastidirlo, no? Il suo vice aveva avuto bisogno di compagnia ed era giusto, più che giusto, che fosse stato lui a fargliela. Adesso sembrava che potesse lasciarlo da solo, non aveva più bisogno di lui.

Zoro socchiuse gli occhi e ascoltò i passi del ragazzo rimbombare nella stanza e poi spegnersi rapidamente in lontananza. Stavolta dietro le palpebre chiuse non vide altro che un normalissimo e banalissimo buio, nero come la pece.

Il suo capitano stava bene. Non sarebbe stata poi una grave colpa prendersi qualche ora per riposare, dopotutto.


	3. #03: È soltanto un graffietto [Orgoglio]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terzo capitolo. E' il rovescio del precedente. Se lì vedevamo Zoro e Rufy tutti preoccupati l'uno per l'altro e incapaci di nasconderlo, qui... Li vediamo a fare gli sbruffoni. Più che "orgoglio" avrei dovuto usare proprio la parola "sbruffoneria" nel titolo, ma tant'è... Fingiamo di renderli più intelligenti di quel che sono! XD La scena... Avete presente il volume 11? Dopo la battaglia di Arlon Park Zoro va a farsi ricucire dal medico della città di Coco... E chi è l'unica persona che veglia al suo capezzale mentre si contorce come un deficiente? Sti due... Sempre insieme! :mki: *fangherla indegnamente* Da lì, ci vuole niente. Mi son detta che orgoglioso e spaccone com'è Zoro, non ci avrebbe tenuto a dimostrare che un lavoro di suturazione di una ferita simile gli faceva male (già il fatto c he si faccia ricucire senza anestesia... 

«Hisss…».

L’ago luccicò appena mentre la punta riemergeva dalla carne viva lasciandone stillare gocce rosse di sangue. Nulla di paragonabile al deflusso violento che fino a poco prima aveva caratterizzato quella ferita più volte martoriata.

«Lo sai, vero, che il tuo amico ha rischiato la pelle? Con uno squarcio del genere è un miracolo che sia ancora vivo!».

Una smorfia attraversò il volto dello spadaccino, contratto allo spasimo per trattenere l’ennesimo urlo di dolore che minacciava di rotolare fuori dalla sua gola in barba a tutti gli sforzi che stava compiendo per _darsi un tono_.

Nessun altro, in un simile frangente, avrebbe pensato ad altro che sopravvivere. Essere giunto al termine della terribile battaglia di Arlong Park in quelle condizioni, con una febbre da cavallo addosso e il rischio di morire ammazzato per la setticemia prima ancora che per il dissanguamento, sarebbe stata una prova più che sufficiente del suo coraggio. O, meglio ancora, della sua incoscienza.

Evidentemente a Zoro non bastava. Non bastava essere arrivato fino in fondo. Bisognava mantenere un contegno persino quando il corpo avrebbe chiesto soltanto un po’ di riposo e, sì, abbandonarsi al dolore non sarebbe stato poi così sbagliato.

Discorso che lo spadaccino non approvava per niente. Non si abbassava la guardia in nessuna occasione, men che meno… Davanti al proprio capitano.

«Miracolo? Non credo! Sai, Zoro è fatto così! Non crolla mica per un taglietto!» esclamò Rufy, assestando una pacca sulla spalla al compagno, steso sul lettino a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui.

Trattenne il fiato, lo spadaccino, per un istante così dannatamente lungo che rischiò di soffocare, mentre ignorava testardamente quella fitta selvaggia di dolore che lo aveva invaso alla mossa fin troppo imprudente del ragazzo. Non era affatto il momento adatto per lamentarsi, tanto più che il capitano stesso aveva appena rimarcato il concetto con le sue parole.

Figurarsi se si permetteva di abbandonarsi a sciocche lamentele davanti a lui! Per cosa poi? Uno stupidissimo taglietto, ecco… Una roba che avrebbe potuto benissimo sistemare lui con qualche cerot…

«Ghhh… ».

L’ago indugiò per qualche secondo, sospeso a mezz’aria, mentre lo sguardo del dottore saettava dalla figura del paziente a quella del giovanotto col cappello di paglia che lo stava vegliando.

«Taglietto, dici?! È un caso che gli organi interni non siano stati lesionati! Un centimetro di profondità in più e sareste andati tutti ad Arlong Park a raccogliere le budella del vostro compagno sul pavimento della piscina!».

Fu forse il tono scandalizzato del medico a provocare la grassa risata di Rufy, che si voltò in direzione dell’amico rivolgendogli uno sguardo a dir poco esilarato: «Hai sentito, Zoro? Avremmo fatto un bel puzzle con le tue budella! Ah ah ah!».

Alzò una mano, suonandola sul cuscino, a fianco della testa del compagno, che gli rivolse un ghigno che soltanto con molta fatica si sarebbe potuto ricondurre all’ombra di un sorriso.

«Ma figurati se… perdo pezzi per così poc… Ahshashasha!».

Il lamento di dolore che stava per erompere dalle sue labbra si trasformò in una strana bestemmia smozzicata, mentre Zoro artigliava le lenzuola sotto di lui nel disperato tentativo di dimostrarsi impassibile. Peccato che quella lenta ed estenuante tortura andasse avanti da più di mezz’ora… Ma quanto ci voleva per ricucire insieme quattro lembi di pelle, eh?!

«Come ti agiti, ragazzo! Forse sarebbe stato meglio farti una bella anestesia prima, eh?».

L’occhiata a dir poco assassina che lo spadaccino riuscì a rivolgere al medico, persino mentre era occupato a ricacciare indietro l’ennesimo gemito di sofferenza, perse tutto il suo effetto minaccioso nell’istante in cui Rufy esclamò incuriosito: «Che c’è, Zoro, ti fa male?».

L’attenzione del ragazzo tornò tutta e immediatamente sul suo capitano, per il sollievo del dottore che cominciava a credere di avere sotto le mani un paziente dall’indole decisamente instabile.

«Bah!» borbottò alla fine, approfittando di un attimo di tregua da quel lungo lavoro di suturazione. «Ti pare che mi fa male? Uno spillo così minuscolo?! Non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi!».

«E chi si preoccupa!» mugugnò Rufy, atteggiando le labbra a una smorfia scocciata e incrociando le braccia contro il petto.

Poi, come _punto sul vivo_ da quell’affermazione sarcastica, aggiunse in un borbottio indispettito: «Sei tu quello che si lamenta per una punturina, non io!».

«Lamentarmi?!» sbottò lo spadaccino. Non riuscendo a incrociare lo sguardo del capitano, che restava ostinatamente voltato verso la finestra, si issò su un gomito, completamente dimentico della ferita e dell’operazione che stava subendo.

La fitta che gli attraversò il petto, stordendolo per la violenza con cui lo assalì, la sentì tutta, invece. Strinse i denti e ci provò, per un istante, a inghiottire l’ennesimo grido di dolore. Ma anche la sua resistenza, ormai, aveva raggiunto un punto critico.

«Argh!».

Ricadde pesantemente all’indietro, mentre il medico si limitava a borbottare: «Giovane! O ti decidi a star fermo o ti somministro una dose da cavallo di sedativi!».

Zoro non si curò di quell’avvertimento, troppo concentrato com’era sulla ferita che aveva ripreso a pulsare violentemente, al punto da togliergli il fiato. Non poté, però, ignorare la successiva battuta del suo capitano.

«Hai sentito, Zoro? Da retta al dottore o ti farai male!».

Lo spadaccino ebbe giusto il tempo di lanciare uno sguardo al compagno, che si era nuovamente voltato nella sua direzione, fra le palpebre semi-chiuse per il dolore. Stava sorridendo allegramente, il bastardo!

«Gah!».

Un secondo singulto gli sfuggì dalle labbra mentre gli sorgeva il sospetto, neanche tanto remoto, che quel dannato medico avesse infilato apposta l’ago con più energia delle volte precedenti.

«Guarda che macello!» borbottò il dottore, incespicando con le dita insanguinate su un lembo della ferita particolarmente martoriato. Ricostruire un piccione spappolato sotto le ruote di un carro sarebbe stato meno difficile.

« _Stupido!_ » continuò, approfittando del momentaneo spaesamento dello spadaccino, prostrato dall’ultima ondata di dolore.

« _Come si fa a curarsi una ferita così grave? Da solo? Non avete un dottore sulla nave?_ » concluse, rivolgendosi questa volta al capitano.

Rufy lanciò un’occhiata allo spadaccino, prima di decidersi a rispondere.

« _Un dottore…_ _Ci vorrebbe! Ma prima abbiamo bisogno di un musicista!_ ».

« _E perché?!_ » replicò il medico con tono di voce incredulo.

« _Perché i pirati cantano, no?_ ».

Seguì un attimo di sconcertato silenzio a quelle parole, prima che lo spadaccino borbottasse, quasi senza fiato: «Non ti basta tutto il casino… che fai già tu?! Ahia!».

«Beh, ma più siamo e più casino si fa, no?» esclamò il capitano, battendo le mani con un certo compiacimento.

Lo sguardo del dottore, coperto dagli occhiali scuri, saettò dal viso sorridente di Rufy a quello sofferente di Zoro. I due soggetti che aveva davanti erano un chiaro esempio di sbruffoneria all’ennesima potenza. Altro che una dose di sedativo da cavalli: per far star buoni quei due non sarebbe servito neanche stenderli con un colpo preciso dietro la nuca!


End file.
